Say Something
by LoveandLearn
Summary: Story starts during 2x08 when Savvy and Weiss visit Seattle Grace. Weiss's drunken spiel at Joe's causes more trouble than he intended and Savvy's surgery causes serious trouble in Derek and Addison's already rocky marriage.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're agreeing to do this! Prophylactic surgery is extreme." he exclaimed, leading her into an empty conference room.

Addison rolled her eyes as she closed the door for added privacy. "She came to me for medical advice, Derek. She wants to do this and she deserves the best treatment. She's not taking this lightly and neither am I."

"Weiss is against it."

"Well then its a good thing that I didn't just schedule Weiss to have his ovaries, fallopian tubes and uterus removed." Addison shot back sarcastically. "Weiss is not my patient, Savvy is and this is what she wants. This is what she needs to have peace of mind and live her life without worrying every minute of every day."

"She needs to hear him out. They are married. She can't make decisions like this without him."

"Oh, this coming from the man who made the decision to move across the country without letting him wife in on the decision."

"We are not talking about us right now. We are talking about Weiss and Savvy."

"Derek, she just watched her mother die from this disease. Weiss could never understand what she's going through. He just needs to learn to support her without questioning it."

"He's talking about leaving her."

Addison sighed and shook his head. "That's perfect." she mumbled. "I guess he's more like you than I thought. Running and hiding when things get hard."

"This is not the same thing. You cheated on me. I had every right to leave you. He's talking about leaving because he feels like she doesn't care for his opinion on the matter. This affects him too, Addison."

She scoffed in response. "You left me long before the affair." she replied.

"Let's not talk about us, okay. Savvy and Weiss are more important right now."

"Fine." she agreed and met his eyes. "Savvy is going through a rough time. She needs to do this to feel in control of her future. She's going to do it whether Weiss supports her or not. She's going to do it whether he leaves her over this, or not. If he is going to leave, he needs to do it quickly so she won't have false hope that he'll come around and support her. If he's going to stand by her side then he needs to be there and actually stand by her side."

"He keeps bringing up our relationship and reminding me that I left you everytime I encourage him to stay." he confided in her.

"Then tell him that their relationship is nothing like ours." she said with a shrug. "He actually loves her."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that he honestly, genuinely loves her. They're meant to be together. They are perfect for one another. She loves him so much that she's giving up the things that make her a woman to be able to preserve her chances to grow old with him. That's all she wants, she wants to spend forever with him. That's why she's doing this."

"Would you do it if you were in her place?"

"If I were in her place with a marriage like hers, I would do it in a heartbeat. I'd want a chance at forever too. If I were in her place with our marriage, then no, I wouldn't do it. We're on the verge of divorce anyway so there will be no forever to strive toward. You'd go your way and I'll go mine and it wouldn't matter what would happen to me from that point on. No one would really be effected, it wouldn't matter." Addison answered with her voice just barely above a whisper. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately, the past few years I mean. Who would really be effected if I died or just...disappeared. At this point in my life with my current relationships, no one would notice for weeks." She stopped speaking suddenly, realizing that those thoughts were never meant to be spoken out loud, that she had just made herself much too vulnerable to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered quietly as she met his eyes. "Just talk to Weiss, please. Savvy needs him."

* * *

"Why would you and Addison arrange to go out tonight?" Weiss asked disapprovingly as he watched Savvy get ready for their outing. "People are not supposed to go out the night before the have major surgery for no reason."

"I think we all need to get our mind off of things." Savvy replied. "We're on a bumpy road, Addison and Derek are dealing with their own issues. I think we could use a night out like old times. We could all use a distraction."

"Nothing is more distracting than going out with a hateful married couple." Weiss mumbled.

"Weiss!" Savvy exclaimed, casting a glare in her husband's direction. Her look quickly softened and she turned her attention to him. "What makes you think they're hateful?"

"Don't you see how Derek looks at Addison?" he asked. "If that's not loathe then I don't know what is. They could barely be in the same room together. They fight over everything. Besides, I've spoken to Derek."

"And he said he hates his wife?"

"Estranged wife. He left her, remember?" Weiss corrected. "And he did everything short of saying it. He says he doesn't trust her anymore. He won't talk to her unless he has to. He says more often than not he can't even bring himself to look her in the eyes because it makes him feel nauseous. If that's not a hateful relationship then I don't know what is."

"Addison doesn't give me that impression." Savvy mumbled sadly. "But I think she's gotten that feeling from him. She says she gave him the divorce papers and he did not sign them but she doesn't know why. She says she knows that he's met someone new and has moved on and doesn't want her anymore. She thinks he'll counter file on his terms and serve her signed papers."

"Well, she did cheat on him in their house in their marital bed. He's got the right to be angry."

"Weiss, you were then when Addison went through what she went through. You saw the whole thing first had for yourself and you know Derek wasn't there for any of it. Its been two years and I don't even think he knows about it. You can't expect her to think rationally after that. She needed support and he wasn't there."

"I remember...I don't know." Weiss rubbed his forehead tiredly and sighed. "We have our own problems to worry about. We can't take theirs on too."

"I'm not saying we should take it upon ourselves to fix their marriage but as their best friends, we should support them through this because they are doing it for us right now." Savvy replied. "I'm sure Addison doesn't want to cut into me tomorrow morning, I'm sure it won't be easy for her. She's doing it because that's what I need, she's supporting me. I need to do the same for her. Please Weiss, its just an hour or two. I know you're against the surgery but we're putting that aside for tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Weiss agreed unenthusiastically.

"And you'll be on your best behavior?"

Weiss met Savvy's eyes but didn't make a move or a sound.

"Weiss?"

"I'll try." he mumbled like a child.

* * *

Addison sat next to her estranged husband in the bar, her martini in her hand and her eyes focused on her best friends while her husband drunkenly went on and on. She could see the pain in Savvy's eyes and she didn't know what to do. She turned her head to see Derek staring at her speechlessly.

"Here's to being the ass who can't be supportive." Weiss finished off, downing the contents of his glass.

"Weiss." Derek said quietly. "I think maybe its time to stop drinking."

"Oh, shut up, Derek. Your wife's not having all of her lady parts cut off and removed tomorrow and you don't even get along with her."

"Weiss, Derek and I are nothing like you and Savvy." Addison said softly.

"You want me to support my wife with this surgery and you weren't even around when your wife had surgery." he continued, his eyes focused on Derek with accusation all over his facial expression.

"What surgery?" Derek question, his focus shifting from Weiss to Addison.

"Weiss, stop talking." Savvy murmured under her breath with a glare fixed in her husband's direction.

"What surgery, Addison?" he asked more firmly.

"Nothing, Derek, nevermind." she replied, doing her best to be as dismissive as possible.

"Weiss." Derek turned back to his friend. "What surgery?"

"Addison had a partial oophorectomy about two years ago." Weiss told him bluntly. "And where were you? New Jersery filling in for some guy who was vacationing in Europe. Didn't answer your pages, didn't call to check on her. Nothing. And now you, of all people, are telling me that I need to be supportive of my wife's surgery."

"You had major surgery without telling me?"

"You weren't around to tell, Derek. I tried to call you and you didn't answer. I couldn't sit and wait. It had to be done." Addison answered.

"Why? Why did you have a partial oopherectomy? A cyst? Ovarian torsion? What was it?"

"Derek, we're not talking about this right now."

"Yes, we are. Why did you need to have an ovary removed?"

"She had a fallopian pregnancy, or whatever its called. The embryo damaged it and she needed to have it removed to save her life." Weiss continued drunkly. "She basically miscarried your baby and almost died while you were off doing your own thing, not caring enough to answer your phones so one of us could tell you that your wife needs you. And here you are telling me that my wife needs me… Hypocrite." He shook his head disapprovingly before slamming his hand on the table and leaving suddenly.

"We are not talking about me right now. We're not talking about our marriage or what happened to me. Savvy is our priority right now." Addison stated as calmly as she could with Derek's glares practically burning through her.

"She's right. I'm sorry, Sav. I guess I'm just a little shocked but I can deal with that later. You're more important now." Derek apologized. "I'll try talking to Weiss again. One on one. It may help." He said, getting up to go after Weiss.

"Thank you, Derek."

Derek nodded. "I'll be there tomorrow morning, okay?" He promised before leaning closer to Savvy to peck her cheek goodbye. "It'll be okay, Sav. You're gonna be fine and this will work itself out." He said reassuringly. He cast a glance in Addison's direction and gave a nod before walking away, no kiss, no words of encouragement or reassurance, no warmth.

"You okay, Ad?" Savvy asked.

Addison picked up her martini and finished the glass in one gulp. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine." Her best friend replied knowingly. "Your estranged husband just found out your two year old whopper of a secret because Weiss couldn't control his mouth."

Addison shrugged. "Hey may be upset but trust me, Sav, he doesn't care. He cares less now than he did then. It won't even matter to him after the divorce so why should he care? Let's get you back to the hospital, okay?" she asked, trying to avoid her own problems.

"Addie, what are you still doing out here? How long are you going to keep doing this to yourself? You don't deserve to be treated like this. You need to move on. You need to come home." her best friend told her seriously.

Addison nodded numbly as she got up from the table. "Let's just go, okay? I need to get to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

* * *

Hey everyone! I've got another short story for you all. It will be somewhere between 3 to 5 chapters, I'm not done with it yet so I'm not sure. Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas that will fit into this story. I'm working on chapter 3 now so it's not too late to add something.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Sav." Addison started as the transport team helped Sav onto a gurney to move her into the OR. "They will take you down to the OR and I will meet you there. I just need to change into scrubs and tie up my hair and all that then I'll be there. Just give me about 10 minutes. We're gonna start an IV and do an A-line."

"Have you heard from Derek?"

"No."

"Weiss?"

"No."

Savvy sighed and nodded. "Weiss will show up, Addie, he always does."

Addison gave her best friend a sympathetic look. "We still have some time." she replied hopefully. "We've got about 20 minutes before we have to put you under. I'll have a nurse call Derek and see what they've decided. But if they're not here in 20 minutes, Sav, we have to start."

"Okay. Let's just get this over with." She stated surely as she was wheeled out of the room.

A little over ten minutes later Addison arrived in the OR and saw Derek standing beside Savvy with her hand firmly held. "Morning." She greeted him quietly as she came near. "You okay, Sav?" She asked.

"Yes." Savvy replied. "I'm glad Derek is here. This part is more nerve wracking than I thought it would be.

Addison raised her glanced in his direction to offer him a grateful smile. She quickly noticed that his attention was somewhere else.

"Any last minute questions?" She asked.

"No. You've made everything very clear."

Addison smiled assuringly. "Okay, let's get started." She glanced at the anesthesiologist. "Go ahead."

"Wait, not yet. Savvy, I've got a surprise for you." Derek said as he squeezed her hand and stepped aside for Savvy to see Weiss walking in. He stepped aside so Weiss could take his place and stood back with Addison.

A smile instantly grew on both Addison and Savvy's faces.

"You came." Savvy breath out in relief.

"Savvy." Addison interrupted. "We have to get started. I'm gonna go scrub in. Weiss can stay with you until we start."

"Don't worry, Sav, I'll be here the whole time so you'll have someone holding your hand at all times." Derek promised before following Addison out to the scrub room to give the couple some privacy.

"I can't believe he actually came." Addison whispered in slight disbelief as she lathered her hands and arms with antibacterial surgical soap. "Thank you...for talking him into it. And for staying with her. I'm sure it means a lot to Savvy."

She turned to Derek and awaited his response but got nothing. His face was completely straight as he stared ahead at two of his closest friends.

"You're not talking to me." she realized. "That's great." she added with a mumbled as she turned away from him in disappointment. She moved into the scrub room to wash up, she glanced up at saw Derek taking over for Weiss as the anesthesiologist placed a mask over Savvy's nose and mouth. Weiss slowly backed out of the room until he stood in the scrub room beside Addison, still staring in through the window.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday." he said honestly. "I felt horrible all night. I shouldn't have told him. I apologized to Savvy just now and I really have to apologize to you too."

"It's okay, Weiss. He had to find out eventually, right?" Addison responded with a forgiving smile. She stepped away from the sink, allowing the water to turn off by stepping off the foot pedal. "I'm glad you came. She was trying to be confident, she wanted to try to do it on her own but she really needed you."

"Promise you'll take care of her? Promise that she'll be okay?" Weiss begged her vulnerably as she moved toward the sliding door to enter the OR.

Addison turned back and gave him a confident smile. "I promise."

* * *

She kept looking up during the surgery, her eyes glancing toward him as he held on to her best friend's hand. He was never looking toward her when she did. His eyes were focus on Savvy.

Derek didn't speak during the operation. He didn't look away from Savvy. He just held on to her hand and watched her. He couldn't turn his head and look at what Addison was doing. It was no secret that he didn't agree with the surgery but that was not way he couldn't watch it being done. He simply could not stand seeing one of his closest friends being cut open and dug out. A part of him felt bad for his estranged wife, he knew it couldn't have been easy on her to have to slice her best friend open but she agreed to do the surgery so he couldn't bring himself to pity her.

"Derek." Addison spoke up softly in the silent room, save for the rhythmic beeping of the monitors. "You can let go of her hand. She's unconscious, she can't feel it."

He still did not look up at her or speak a word. He only clutched Savvy's hand tighter.

Addison walked out of the OR immediately after the final stitch. She stood in the scrub room and watched as the rest of the scrub team prepared to transport Savvy to post op. Derek glanced back into the scrub room to see her standing there, mechanically removing her wedding rings from the safety pin on her scrubs to slide onto her finger. Though he couldn't hear it, he saw her chest fall as she let out an exaggerated sigh before turning to leave.

"Weiss." she started, her voice sounding confident and professional.

He reflexively rose to his feet when he saw her coming toward him. "How did it go?"

Addison, his friend of almost 15 years, would have sat with him and assure him that Savvy's surgery went well. But she wasn't Addison and that was very clear. Her professional guard was up, emotion was cast aside to maintain a very formal tone aka Dr. Montgomery. "She's doing well. The surgery went well. I was able to successfully remove her ovaries, fallopian tubes and uterus. I sent out tissue biopsies to pathology for testing and everything came back negative for any time of abnormality such as cancer. She's awake now but anesthesia needs to wear off a bit more before you can see her. It should wear off completely in 24 to 48 hours, until then there will be some drowsiness and fatigue."

"So she's okay?"

"Yes." Addison nodded.

Weiss sighed heavily and threw his arms around her. He realized that most people don't hug their wife's surgeon but he reasoned that this woman was close enough to him to be a sister so it was perfectly appropriate. He wasn't expecting the one armed response he received from Addison, who was normally very warm. "Are you okay, Addie?" he asked as he backed away from her.

"I'm fine." she assured. "A nurse will be okay soon to take you back there. She will be very disoriented but again, that's the anesthesia. I'll be by later to check on her."

"Are you sure you're not mad at me for last night? I know you said you're not but…"

"I'm fine." she repeated. "I have to go, I've got a few patients to round on."

* * *

"Hey." Derek greeted Weiss after the surgery. "You okay?"

Weiss nodded. "Thank you for being in there with her the whole time and holding her hand. That made me feel so much better and I'm sure it relaxed Savvy and provided support and encouragement for Addison."

"Couldn't imagine being anywhere else." Derek replied. "Has Addison been out to tell you how it went?"

"She did come by. But um, just between us that wasn't Addison. It was Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. She gave me a clinical explanation and told me someone would call me when I can see her." Weiss told Derek in concern. "She's never been so cold during this whole thing. I don't know what happened? Was there trouble during the surgery? I know she uses this facade when she's trying to cover something up."

"No, no, everything went smoothly. No complications whatsoever. Completely textbook surgery. The incision site was even closed with remarkably delicate care. The scar will be barely noticeable and should fade with some time."

Weiss nodded. "That's good to hear." He murmured. "I guess Addison was just emotional then."

"Yeah, probably. If I see her around I'll ask." He replied. "You should be able to see Sav soon. They are just getting her settled in post op and letting the anesthesia start to wear off. She's in and out right now but she's stable. Do you want to wait here? Wanna grab a cup of coffee?"

"Is Addison okay?"

"What?" Derek asked.

"I didn't mean to blurt that out like that. I was there when it happened and I was there for the aftermath of it; I should have known better than to just bring it up." Weiss mumbled regretfully.

"I'm glad you said something. I can't believe she would have kept something like that from me."

"In her defense, Derek, we all tried to get in touch with you and you wouldn't take any of our calls. By the time you got back Addison realized that she is not a priority for you and she didn't want you to know. She didn't want to bother you with something as trivial as her health."

"Trivial?" Derek asked with a scoff.

"Everything that regarded Addison had become unimportant to you, Derek. You would always say that she can wait. Well, she waited and waited until it no longer seemed important. None of us could disagree with her so we agreed to keep her secret. It's not like you ever asked. The deal was that if you showed interest in her well being that we could tell you."

"This is not about me and Addison. It's about you and Savvy. You guys love each other."

"Isn't that what you used to say about you and Addie?" Weiss asked bitterly.

"It's about the vows, you took vows. In sickness and in health, remember?"

"You took the same vows! For better and worse, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until does you part...and yet here you are. You can't stand your wife but you're too stubborn to divorce her so you're both living in misery. You're in love with another woman and Addison knows it. I really don't think you're in the position to lecture me about wedding vows."

"Weiss, I am trying to make things with Addison now. Savvy didn't screw around with your best friend. She is looking for support. If you don't give her that support now then what the hell am I doing with Addison? Why am I bothering?"

"First of all, I was there for Sav today. I set my feelings aside and I supported her because I realize that she needed to do this for peace of mind. I might not agree but I love my wife enough to set my feelings aside for what makes her happy. Second, you're not supporting Addie now, Derek. You just found out she was gutted open and you're here lecturing me instead of making up for lost time with her. All you're doing with Addison now is ignoring her but telling her you're trying. You're just as indifferent as you were in New York except she feels she deserves it this time."

* * *

"How did it go?" Savvy asked Addison groggily when she opened her eyes to find her long time best friend and now her doctor standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Sav." Addison said softly. She closed the binder and placed it on the food tray. She moved to the side of the bed and sat on the edge before taking Savvy's hand. "It went really well. It was completely textbook. No complications. Nothing to worry about." she assured.

"No cancer yet, right?"

"No, we did a biopsy of cells from numerous parts of every organ we removed and nothing came back positive. You've got nothing to worry about. You got it long before it could ever get you."

"Weiss?"

"Weiss was here. Derek just called him, they're going out to grab some food and then Weiss was hoping to nap in an on call room or a couch somewhere. The makeshift bed thing in here was too small for him."

"Oh, you saw Derek?" Savvy asked tiredly. The anesthesia had not fully worn off, she was struggling to stay awake but was too stubborn to give up and go to sleep. She had questions and she wanted them answered.

"I haven't seen him since your surgery. We're avoiding one another. I don't expect him to speak to me for a while after what he discovered last night."

"Why? Did you two fight while you were operating on me? Did you let your negative energy seep inside of me? Because that was not part of the deal. You were supposed to take my lady parts out, not put anything in."

"And that would be the anesthesia and pain meds talking." Addison chuckled. "We did not argue during your surgery. We did not even make eye contact during your surgery. I tried to speak to him but he wouldn't respond."

"You two are so fucked up." Savvy said with a crooked smile, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

Addison rolled her eyes at her friends response. "And you are so very high." she said with a chuckle. "Try to get some rest, okay? We can spend the rest of your trip talking about my failure of a marriage but for now lets focus on your recovery, okay?"

"I shouldn't have hired you as my doctor. You're no fun when you're being professional."

* * *

Derek successfully avoided her for one whole day. He avoided spending too much time in the hallways and checked the board to make sure she was in the OR before hitting popular run in zones like the attending lounge, the locker room the cafeteria and the coffee cart. He only went to visit Savvy while Addison was in the OR or with a patient. He just needed some space away from Addison because looking at her truly made him feel sick. The feeling was a mixture of resentment and guilt. He decided he needed answers so walked by Addison's new office not far from the nurses' station in the pediatric wing. It was 7:30 in the morning and he knew Addison would either just be getting in or rounding on patients.

He was caught off guard when he saw the door wide open and Addison sitting there, trying to focus on her paperwork while ignoring the action outside.

"Your door is open." Derek started obviously as he stood in the doorway, not daring to go inside.

Addison jumped just slightly at the sound of his voice, obviously not expecting anyone. "I know its open, I'm the one who left it open."

"I wasn't expecting you here. I thought you'd be rounding on patients or barely just be getting in."

"I never left last night. I stayed with Savvy just in case something came up." she answered.

"Since when do you leave your door open? You always kept it closed."

"Since I passed out and laid unconscious on my office floor for an hour and a half before someone found me in a pool of blood." she replied, meeting his eyes for the first time that day. "Any other questions?"

Derek quietly stood there in the doorway with his eyes trained on her.

"Derek, I've got work to finish before Savvy's mastectomy. Can you glare at me some other time?" she asked with a tired sigh.

"I'm not glaring. I'm just nervous. It is a lot..."

"Derek, you're the one that asked me to move out here for you." she reminded him. "If you didn't want to see me then you should have signed the papers and I would be home right now; far, far away from you. You wouldn't be dealing with any of this."

"I don't want that." Derek told her, though his voice was anything but sure and steady. She could hear the doubt and skepticism in his tone.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to talk about you. I want to know all about what happened to you while I was covering for Walton in New Jersey."

"Does it really matter, Derek? It was two years ago and that seems like the least important thing that's happened in the last two years. I'm sure you've got better things to worry yourself with." Addison replied dismissively.

"Least important? Addison, do you understand that an embryo got lodged into your fallopian tube and caused you to lose an ovary? Half of your eggs are gone, you had major surgery. That's a big deal. That's a lot to deal with emotionally and I'd hardly say its unimportant."

"I don't think you understand," Addison said firmly, trying to keep her guard up as best she could. She did not want to allow herself to be vulnerable in front of her estranged husband. She did not want to allow herself to cry in front of him. "I've felt unimportant over the last two years, I've been the last thing on your mind. Given that that's where our relationship stands, where I stand in your life, I don't think the drastic decline in my fertility is something that should worry you and I don't want to discuss it with you."

* * *

Okay, first of all- WOW. I totally did not expect that many reviews for chapter 1. Thank you all.

Second- I'm sorry this took so long. Its been super crazy lately. Since my last post I've presented my thesis study then flew to Portland to present it at the Western Psychological Associate conference (which was pretty cool). Plus its finals time which means there have been a plethora of papers and final presentations in between all that. On the bright side graduation is 11 days away. :o

Third- I'll try to update again as soon as I can but I've got a paper due almost every day for the next week. Realistically, I'd say another chapter will come once this hellish week is over.

Fourth-REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

_"I just tried Derek again. No response." Weiss whispered as he walked into Addison's hospital room an hour after her surgery. _

_"Yeah, I've been trying him since they took her in. He's not answering." Mark replied from a chair by Addison's bedside. "I did get hold of Archer. He's coming after he's done with work. He couldn't cancel his book signing tonight. Too last minute."_

_"I called the hospital. They called him overhead to get him on the line but he never responded. I can't think of any other ways to get through to him." _

_"I'll go." Mark offered, getting up and stretching his arms. He cracked his stiff neck and turned to his friends. "I'll call you when I get there." _

_"You're going to drive to New Jersey now? It's a Friday night. Traffic will be crazy." Weiss replied. "We can take care of her until tomorrow morning. You can leave then. He won't be of any use now, the surgery is done. We don't need his consent." _

_Mark shook his head. "He just lost his kid. Half of his wife's reproductive system is gone. He needs to know. He needs to be here before tomorrow morning." Mark argued. _

_"Mark, I don't think Derek knew about the pregnancy." Savvy replied softly. "I don't think she told anyone about the pregnancy. And I may not be a doctor but I've known Addison longer than any of you and over the years I've learned enough to tell you that she'd say it was not a kid. She was still in her first trimester. It was barely an embryo." _

_Mark "The embryo that would have become a fetus that would have been a baby who would have been their kid." _

_"Mark, you're making this harder than it has to be. We need to be here for Addison right now. We'll figure things out with Derek later." _

_"Someone needs to be there for Derek too." Mark replied decisively. "I'm going to New Jersey. I'll let you know when I find him." _

_Mark sat in traffic for hours before he finally reached the New Jersey hospital that Derek had said he was working at. He navigated the unfamiliar medical center in search of his best friend and asked everyone with a badge that came up in front of him. It took Mark over an hour to locate Derek in the Physicans' lounge with labs in his hand. _

_"What the hell, Derek?!" he exclaimed, skipping a formal greeting. "We've practically got a search party out looking for you. Why won't you answer your fucking phone?" _

_"I'm busy, Mark." Derek replied dismissively. _

_"It's about Addison." _

_"I have to go. Take care of it for me, will you? I'll be back in a couple weeks or so. I'll deal with whatever it is then, okay?" he replied before fleeing the room._

* * *

Derek remained standing in the doorway of his estranged wife's office. He was staring at her intently, determined to reach his goal in getting her to discuss her surgery with him. She was just as stubborn as him, though and she was determined to keep the information private.

"Addison." he pled. "I need you to be able to talk to me about something as important as this."

"I don't understand why this is suddenly important." Addison replied.

"Because until now I never realized how much I've screwed up. I feel horrible." Derek replied. "I spoke to Mark and I've been talking to Weiss and I realize that I made mistakes during the last couple of years. I should have been there for you. I should have answered my phone, I should have made time for Mark when he came to see me and tell me in person. I should have done things differently. I'm sorry for making the wrong choices. I'm trying to correct my mistakes."

"Why now? Why do you care now?" she questioned.

"I promised you that I would give our marriage a chance and I haven't been doing that. I'm trying to be make an actual effort to move forward and a part of that is knowing what happened to wife so I can digest it and own up to my mistakes. Then I can genuinely understand what went wrong in our marriage, I can actually work on forgiving you and you can try to maybe consider forgiving me. That's the only way I think we can move forward."

"Derek, you really don't have to do this." Addison murmured.

"No, I want to know. Tell me. You said you were bleeding for an hour and a half before someone found you?"

"I didn't say I bled for an hour and a half. I don't know how long I bled. I just remember getting up from my desk at about 4:20, maybe 4:30 and I know I wasn't bleeding. I had some cramping and pain but I thought it was implantation cramps or something, cramping is normal in the first few weeks to some extent. My resident says he found me around 6 and I was in a pool of blood on the floor. They tried to call you for consent since I was unconscious but you wouldn't answer so they declared it an emergency and decided for me. My doctor said they tried to call you again when they realized the ovary had to go and didn't get though…"

"What day was this?"

"November 14." Addison answered without having to think about it. The memory was ingrained in her mind.

Derek's face contorted as he tried to remember what he had scheduled that day but nothing came to mind which meant it wasn't a huge, life-changing, career-changing surgery. It was just any other day.

"I tried to call when I woke up after surgery. I was devastated. I was really excited about that pregnancy, I really wanted to have that baby. We weren't really trying but it was something we both wanted. I really wanted everything to work out. I thought maybe the baby would change things, I thought it would help you realize that you've got a family at home and get your away from work more. Anyway, I know Mark came to tell you personally when you wouldn't answer. He says you didn't have time to meet him. By the time you got back it had been a few weeks since the surgery and I didn't matter anymore. You never brought it up, never noticed the scar, never questioned the papers from the insurance company. It obviously didn't matter."

"I should have been there…" Derek muttered his thoughts out loud more to himself than to Addison.

"We can't go back, Derek, what's done is done. We're here now. We're here because you stopped paying attention to me, I fucked your best friend and you moved across the country to get away from me. I stayed with Mark and you fell in love with another woman. Do you honestly think there is a way to move forward from here? Aside from divorce, do you really think there is any other logical next step?"

"I uh…" he was interrupted by the sound of her cell phones going off with a page.

"It's Savvy. They're probably prepping her to take her to the OR. I promised I would be there." she said, check the time on her phone- 7:49 am. Savvy was due in the OR by 8:30. "I've gotta go, Derek. Close the door when you leave, kay?"

"Wait, Addie, I was talking to you. You can't leave now." he said, following her down the hall toward Savvy's room.

"I'm busy now. We'll talk later." she replied almost dismissively.

"You're using my own words against me." he accused.

Addison smirked at him. "Don't like the taste of your own medicine?" she asked rhetorically, closing Savvy's door behind her after walk in.

Savvy's eyes immediately shot toward her. "What was that about?" she asked curiously. "Are you two back on speaking terms?"

"He came to speak to me about what happen. We talked a little but I didn't want to talk about it anymore so I set a timer on my phone to go off and then told him it was a page from you." she replied with a sly smile. "You better back up my story or no more morphine for you."

"Do you often threaten your patients?" Savvy asked teasingly. "Because with the price tag that comes with having you as a doctor, your bedside manner better be fan-fucking-tastic."

Addison rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Savvy's bed. "Sometimes I actually miss you...then I remember all of your merciless teasing and I get over it." she shot back sounding very serious.

Savvy scoffed in response. "Oh, please, you love me and you know it. Every morning you wake up and you wonder why your life feels so incomplete and then you realize its because I'm all the way across the country."

Addison laughed and nodded, "You got me there. That is exactly what I think every morning." she said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Ad, how did the talk go? What did he say?"

She shrugged it response. "It seems like he feels guilty. He just kept saying that he should have been there and that he should have made the time and the effort. Too late for that now."

"It's not too late. You can get through this." Savvy insisted. "We will talk about this more later. Right now I'm getting dangerously close to being taken to the OR and we still have to take this year's Christmas cards."

"What?" Addison asked, raising one brow curiously.

Savvy handed over an older polaroid camera. "Weiss is out getting coffee. I want you to take pictures of the girls so he'll still have it once the real thing is gone…and if you get good enough shots then we both know they'll end up as this year's Christmas cards."

Addison laughed, taking the camera from Savvy. "Oh, I'll make sure to get fantastic shots if you plan to send them out as your Christmas card. All I ask is that I get a video of Weiss' parents opening theirs."

Savvy pulled her robe open and posed for a shot with a smile on her face. Two minutes later she pulled her robe shut and held her hand out of the polaroid prints sitting beside Addison. "I'm really liking this one." she said, holding up a shot for Addison to see. "If that's not Christmas card worthy than I don't know what is."

Addison set the camera down and looked at her best friend with a sigh. "Sav, are you sure about this? Getting a mastectomy is a big step. Not that the salpingo-oophorectomy and hysterectomy were not but that change is not really physically noticeable aside from the scar, which will be tiny by the way. But a mastectomy and reconstruction...you're going to wake up with a completely different set of breasts. It may look completely different."

"I have to do this, if I don't then I'm stopping half way. I don't want any risk. I want to have peace of mind."

"And as your doctor I completely support you, you know that. But as your friend I just want to be sure that you're sure."

"I'm sure." Savvy said decisively. "I just want a chance to grow old and gray with my husband. Wouldn't you want that? A chance to grow old with Derek without the fear that there is a cloud of doom constantly looming overhead?"

Addison eyes completely involuntarily glossed over with tears. "Yeah, I would want that." she said quietly. "But the price I'm paying; I don't think its worth it. I feel like I'm not Addison here with him. I'm not Addison and he's not Derek. I can't sit around and hope that we'll forgive one another and happily grow old together."

* * *

"Addison." Derek said softly as he entered the OR gallery. "I got you coffee." he said, holding out the cup for her to take. He leaned over closer to the glass and looked down. "That's Savvy." he realized out loud.

"Yes, it is." Addison replied obviously.

"I didn't think you could see her being cut open again. It that was pretty difficult to see her so...exposed. Weiss is out in the waiting room. We can go keep him company."

"No, I need to be here. Savvy might need me."

Derek shook his head. "Addie, you're using Savvy as an excuse not to spend time with me. What are you going to do when she goes back to New York? What are you going to use as an excuse to avoid me then?"

Addison looked up to meet Derek's eyes before quietly saying, "I might go back with them."

"What?" Derek asked unsurely. "I think I heard you wrong."

"I am thinking about going back to New York with Savvy and Weiss. She's going to need someone to take care of her and Weiss can't do it on his own. Besides, I need to go home. I left my whole life behind. I have a practice full of patients who need me. I have friends and my brother..."

"You're going back?"

Addison shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I'm just thinking about it. If I can't think of a good enough reason to stay then I'll probably end up going back with them."

Derek just stood there completely speechless. He quickly broke eye contact and turned to leave.

* * *

Seriously, you are blowing me away with the reviews. Thank you! I'm glad you're liking this story so far.

Good news: 1. Graduation was two days ago which I suddenly have time to write and update in a timely manner. I think that's a win-win situation for everyone involved here, wouldn't you agree? 2. Who else is ridiculously excited that Bad Judge was picked-up? I can't wait to see it this fall. I miss obsessing over a TV and counting down every week to a new episode. Plus god knows I need Kate back on my TV every week regularly. Fargo is good and all but it would be much better if Gina Hess was on my screen in all her ridiculous glory in every single episode.

Keep the reviews coming! Maybe you can persuade me to post two chapters in one week. That would be a first for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek stood staring at a racks and racks full of baby clothing at the Nordstrom not too far from the hospital. The idea popped into his mind as he was scrubbing out of his last surgery before his lunch break. He skipped the cafeteria and went right for the mall. He'd never really paid any attention to baby clothing before that day. Addison was always the one to buy his nieces and nephews adorable things for every occasion that came up, he never had a reason to step into a store to buy clothing for a child. His eyes were fixed on a tiny, delicate headband for a baby girl. A few feet away he stopped a onsie with a tuxedo printed on it, obviously for a baby boy. If the baby had been a boy then it would have been perfect for him. He'd have the charm of a Shepherd, the class of a Montgomery and the tuxedo would be a cute and hilarious way to highly those qualities. He grabbed the pink headband and the onsie and went toward the register.

"Shopping for someone else's baby is always difficult." the cashier told him, after having noticed his long consideration of different items.

"Oh, it's not for someone else's baby."

"Yours?"

Derek nodded.

"Twins? Boy and girl?" she asked based on the items he was purchasing.

"I'm actually not sure." he answered honestly.

"Oh." the woman replied as she swiped his card and handed it back to him. She placed the items in a bag as the receipt printed. She stuffed the receipt in the bag and held it out to him. "Congratulations on the baby. You seem like you'll be a great dad."

Derek smiled and muttered his thanks before taking the bag and walking away. He didn't bother explaining to the woman that he didn't really have a baby. He only briefly had an embryo that he never really knew about it and even that had been dead for years. He was far from what a good he'd consider a good father. He wasn't trying to redeem himself with his purchases, he just needed to have something tangible that he could hold and think of what could have been his son or daughter.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? We were supposed to meet for lunch forty-five minutes ago! My flight leaves in five hours, I left my recovering wife alone in our hotel room to be here to have lunch with you are you were at Nordstrom?" Weiss complained when he spotted Derek walking into the cafeteria for a coffee. "I've been sitting here and waiting…" he stopped when he noticed the silver Norstrom bag in Derek's hand. "Don't tell me you stood me up for lunch to go to Nordstrom. You and Addison obviously have things in common if you did; shopping."

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"What the hell did you have to buy from Nordstrom? Addison says you're a wood chopping fisherman now. Nordstrom is not the place for that."

"I bought something for the baby."

"What baby?"

"My baby."

"Your dead embryo?" Weiss asked with a raised brow. "Sorry, that was mean. I just don't understand. You do understand that there won't be a baby, right? And even if there was a baby, he or she would be almost two now."

"I know. I just...I just had to do this for me, okay? This is my way of coming to terms with this." Derek explained. "Don't tell Addison, okay?"

"Sometimes I really wonder why I'm still friends with you people." Weiss mumbled to himself.

* * *

"You went to Nordstrom? I've been looking for you all morning and you've been shopping?" he heard Addison's voice coming from behind him. He stopped and turned to see her running in her ridiculous pumps to catch up with him. "What didja buy?"

"Um…" Derek hesitated.

"What?" she questioned with a chuckle. "Is it lingerie for another woman? What else could possibly give you that terrified look in your eyes?"

"Its not for a woman."

"Did you buy lingerie for you? Are you into that now?" she asked jokingly.

"No…"

"Fine, don't tell me." she said, snatching the bag from his hand. She quickly stuck her hand in and felt a soft article of clothing and another elastic feeling item. She assured it was a negligee with a garter of some sort. She pulled out both items and was left shocked and speechless.

"You should have just dropped it when you sensed my hesitation." he mumbled after seeing the expression on her face.

"I thought it was lingerie and I was trying to mess with you." she said quietly as she unfolded the onsie and stared at the bow tie printed on it. After a few seconds she replaced the items in the bag and held it out to him. "I'm sorry."

"Why would it be lingerie for another woman? I told you that I'm not with anyone else anymore and I meant it. I said that I'll give this marriage another chance and I meant that too. I may have not been acting very nice about it at first but I realize that I was wrong. I didn't do this to hurt you, I didn't even want you to know about this…" he trailed off with a guilty look on his face.

"What is it?" she asked again, this time much softer and without breaking eye contact.

"I bought it for myself." he told her honestly. "I planned to just hide it somewhere; somewhere you'd never find it like my office or my locker or, I don't know, maybe my car... I just wanted something so I could pull out a tangible reminder of kid when I needed it. We obviously didn't know if it was a boy or a girl so I got something for each gender."

She stood there quietly, her eyes focuses on the bag.

"Addison, say something." he said softly. "Anything. Scream, yell, roll your eyes, slap me, look at me. Say something."

"I need a consult." she said, looking up from the bag into him eyes. "I'll meet you in the NICU after this c-section. I'll have my intern page you when I'm ready." Addison said before walking away.

* * *

At the end of the day, Derek found Addison sitting at a booth alone in an isolated booth at the Emerald City Bar. "I didn't think I'd find you here." he said, watching as she took a sip of her martini.

"I was supposed to take Savvy and Weiss to the airport but I got called in." she replied.

"I'm sure they understood." Derek responded as he moved to take a seat across from her in the booth. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Addison nodded. "I'm fine." she mumbled as she downed the rest of her martini.

"You don't look like you're fine."

"Do you think we'll be okay with Savvy and Weiss gone?"

"I don't think it was any different with them here." he answered honestly.

"Of course it was." Addison insisted. "We were focuses on helping them and making this easier for them. We were tolerating one another for their sake, well not at first but toward the end...Now they're gone and we don't really have a reason to continue being amicable. We might be social for a few days but we'll drift apart again because we won't have anything in common to worry about now they Savvy is home."

"That doesn't have to be true."

"What are you talking about?"

"We can make a new goal."

"We can?" Addison asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Derek said surely.

"Derek, are you sure that I'm worth that much effort? You haven't really care about me in a long time. I don't want you to feel forced now."

"I always cared."

"Derek, it took you over two years to discover that I had major surgery to remove dead fetal tissue, and my ovary and fallopian tube. You never paid attention to me. Sometimes I wonder if you would have cared if I had bled to death on my office floor? Would you have noticed I was gone or would someone have to track you down weeks later and tell you?"

Derek stayed silent as he listened at her words. "I'm sorry I let it get to the point where you felt like that. I never meant to become so neglectful and indifferent toward you." he admitted. "I wouldn't have noticed immediately, not at the time. But now I'd notice. Now I come to work and you're the first person I look for. And I might give you an affectionate greeting so you'd know how I feel but I need to see you at the beginning of every day so I can focus on my work. If I don't see you at the beginning of the day I start wondering where you are and if you're okay and I worry until I see you."

Addison looked up to meet his eyes with a small smile on her face. "Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

Derek nodded in response. "I can't promise that it will be easy, I can't promise that I'll never hurt you again. I'll try my best not to and that's really the best either of us can do. All I can promise you is that you'll always know you're loved and irreplaceable. I know you don't have a reason to trust me yet so it'll be a complete leap of faith."

* * *

"Hi." Derek greeted softly as he stepped into Addison's office at the end of the day. He held out a large brown bag filled with take-out toward her. "I brought dinner. Kung Pao Chicken, Beef and Broccoli, Veggie Chow Mein for you, fried rice for me. You interested in having dinner with me?"

"This is not fair. You know I can't say no to Chinese food. This is the equivalent of blackmail." Addison replied, closing the chart in front of her and setting it aside.

"Its not blackmail. You don't have to say yes. You can say no and take whatever you want from this bag and eat alone. It's not like I would take the food and leave you to starve."

"I've gotten used to eating alone. I've been doing it for a while."

"Okay…" Derek mumbled under his nose with disappointment. "I know you always have a hard time choosing between Kung Pao and Beef and Broccoli so you can take both. I'll be fine with just the fried rice."

"Derek, you're not listening to me. You need to learn to listen."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I was going to say that I've gotten used to eating alone but that does not mean that I like it. I'd really like having company for dinner."

Derek sighed in relief and smiled as she set the bag down on her desk. "Thank you." he said softly as he started removing the containers from the bag.

Addison nodded, not moving from her seat behind the desk. Her eyes followed him as carefully laid the food out between them.

He placed a paper plate with chopsticks in front of her then himself. "I thought about drinking wine but I'm about 99.999 percent sure we're not allowed to drink in a hospital." he told her with a small, awkward chuckle. "Hope you'll settle for a bottle of Pellegrino."

"That's fine. Do you have cups?"

Derek's eyes widened. "I forgot cups." he mumbled, smacking his forehead with his palm.

"Did you just facepalm yourself over cups?" Addison asked with a laugh.

"I can't believe I forgot to grab cups." he murmured.

"It's fine." Addison replied with a careless shrug. She grabbed the bottle and twisted off the cap before taking a swig from the bottle. "Not the first time we've had Chinese food while drinking right from the bottle. Usually its wine but I suppose we have to make an exception since we're at a hospital."

"Is it the last?" Derek asked quietly, his voice unsteady as he uttered the words. "Is it the last time?"

Addison stopped scooping Kung Pao into her plate and looked up to meet Derek's eyes. There was a few silent seconds and then Addison spoke up, "We have to stop making the same mistakes, Derek. If this isn't the last time then we'd be allowing ourselves to continue living like this…"

"Oh." Derek mumbled.

"It's been over a decade, Derek." She continued seriously. "And we still haven't learned."

"I know."

"So at what point do we start acting like dignified adults who don't drink straight from the bottle like savages of some sort?"

"What?" Derek's asked, his brows arching in confusion.

"You were talking about drinking from the bottle this whole time?"

"Yup." Addison replied with a shrug as she took a swig from the bottle. "I bet I've never looked classier. Bizzy would have a stroke if she knew that we do this." she added jokingly.

"We'll make sure Bizzy doesn't find out." Derek promised, taking the bottle from her for a few large sips. He set the bottle down and cleared his throat awkwardly. They both sat there in silence and ate their food. After they were done, Addison piled the empty cartons in the trashcan under her desk then turned to Derek to take the empty bottle.

"Thanks, Derek. This was a really good idea, I had fun."

Derek nodded, "I'll let you get back to work." he mumbled as he moved toward the door.

"Hey, Derek, I think I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll take a leap of faith with you."

Derek stared at her speechlessly.

"Derek, say something."

"I uh..." He had practiced what he would say if she turned him down; it involved getting down on his hands and knees and begging. He did not prepare himself for what would happen if she agreed. "I don't have anything to say."

* * *

_Epilogue_  
_Two years later_

"Addison Shepherd!"

Addison turned away from the chart she was updating at the counter of nurse's station and looked around to identify the familiar voice. Her jaw all but dropped when she saw Savvy walking toward her from the other end of the hall.

"Do you not believe in calling before you fly across the country?" Addison asked jokingly.

"You're pregnant!" Savvy exclaimed as she came closer. "Very, very pregnant."

Addison looked down at the swell of her stomach and smiled in response to her friend. "I am very pregnant." she agreed.

"And you never bothered mentioning it on the phone? 'Hey Savvy, Yeah, the weather here is just as shitty as always but hey, I'm pregnant.' That would have been nice."

"I uh..." Addison chuckled nervously. "Derek and I didn't want to announce it. No one knows. Well, no, that's not true. People who see me obviously know but our family and friends back in New York and Connecticut don't know. We haven't told anyone."

"And how long do you plan on keeping this a secret?" Savvy asked. "Because as a new mother to a four year old, I can tell you that they are too loud and active to hide around company. You haven't even told your parents? They'll kill you, Addison."

Addison laughed at the comment and shook her head "We'll make the announcement once they come."

"They? Do you have a soccer team in there?"

"Twins." Addison replied. "Although it feels like a soccer team..."

"Twins?!" Savvy exclaimed, trying to restrain her laughter. "You always said you hope you never have twins and now you're having twins."

"The chances of multiples start increasing at my age and I was on fertility treatments to increase egg production since I've only got one ovary…"

"So basically you put together the plan to almost guarantee multiples…" Savvy teased.

"Yeah, basically. Derek is thrilled, he is so happy. He bought a onsie and a headband years ago and he's already planning when the twins will first wear them. He thinks it fate that he got two items, one for each gender and now we're having twins. I don't know, he's always babbling about it. I'm happy too but twins...it's a lot."

"Are you complaining about having twins again?" Derek asked with an eye roll. He pecked Savvy's cheek and gave her a quick hug, "I forgot to tell you that they're coming. I spoke to Weiss yesterday." he said as she handed a file to the nurse seated at the station. "Page me when you get the test results. I need them ASAP." he told the young student nurse before turning back to Addison.

"I'm not complaining." quickly responded in her defense.

"Yes, she was complaining. Weiss is headed to your office with Andrew. He fell and bumped his head while playing yesterday and Weiss is still freaking out. If he tries to get you to do an MRI or anything or the sort just ignore him, okay?" Savvy said to Derek. "He is the most dramatic father I've ever met. He called Addison and asked her to call in a prescription for antibiotics to any pharmacy in New York the first time Andrew sneezed."

"Don't make fun of him. He's just being protective. It took a lot of work to be approved for adoption. He doesn't want to jeopardize it before it's finalized." Derek said in his friend's defense. "And he called me after the fall last night. I probably shouldn't have mentioned the chance of a mild concussion."

Savvy shook her head, "Ugh, you're both idiots. You definitely should not have mentioned that. You should have mentioned that you are expecting twins in the very near future."

"A little over two months left." Derek said with a smile, reaching his hand out to place on Addison's swollen belly.

Addison rolled eyes at the gesture but put her hand above his. "He's kicking." she whispered to him.

"So remind me why you're terrified of having twins." Savvy spoke up, purposefully ruining their little moment.

"I've got this deep rooted fear of mixing them up and giving them an identity crisis from birth." Addison explained with a nonchalant shrug.

"Addie, we're having fraternal twins. They are not going to look identical. They're not even going to be the same gender. You won't mix them up. If you ever get confused the penis, or lack thereof, will clear up the confusion." Derek told her. He had said the same thing to her many times but the message clearly wasn't getting through.

"Derek, go away." Addison snapped, pushing his hand off of her stomach before she continued, "Go tell Weiss his son does not have a concussion."

Savvy waited until Derek was gone before turning back to "Addison, you're a million weeks pregnant with twins and you're standing here in heels. You're glowing and radiant and it's just ridiculous. Go home. Look miserable. Wear ugly socks like normal pregnant women. How do your pregnant patients tolerate you looking like this? I'd switch doctors if my OB walked in looking like you while I lie there like a cow."

"I think you're just exaggerating. Is Derek bribing you to compliment me because I've been feeling down about my appearance?" she asked skeptically with one brow slightly raised.

"No, he can't afford me." Savvy quickly replied. "Weiss is here for a job interview. We all know the Microsoft headquarters is here and he's been dreaming of working for them since college."

"Sav! That's amazing." Addison squealed with excitement, moving closer to hug Savvy. "You wanted me to move back to New York and you mocked Seattle and now you might me joining me in this wet hell hole."

* * *

The Captain walked into the kitchen after his class and picked up a stack of mail the maids had left for him. "Bizzy." he greeted his wife as he entered the study were she was sitting with Susan. He tossed aside the bills for his assistant to take care and picked up the square, off-white envelope. He tore it open and froze in his spot.

_Derek and Addison Shepherd proudly introduce Anthony Archer and Stephanie Amelia. _

"Bizzy..." he started, looking up from the birth announce. "Do you know anything about this?"

"About what?"

"Addison and the husband had twins. Anthony and Stephanie. Actually it's Anthony Archer and Stephanie Amelia, the middle names are after the siblings I assume. The husband had a sister named Amelia right? Says here that they were born on May 12, he was born at 2:19 am, five pounds three ounces. She was born at 2:26, five pounds even. Both 17 inches."

Bizzy stood to cross the room and take the card from him. She started down at the main photo in the middle of two sleeping infants. Little did Bizzy know that the headband on the little girl was the same one Derek purchased long before the twins ever existed, just like the little boy's bow tie onsie. She then turned her attention to the smaller black and white photos on the left side of the card. There was one of two sets of tiny feet, one of both babies crying and one family shot, Derek sitting on a couch with head back and his eyes closed and a baby against his chest and Addison with her head on his lap and her arms wrapped a sleeping baby curled up on her chest. She couldn't tell if it was a candid shot or if they had posed for the photo. Either way she was completely shocked by the card in her hand.

"Bizzy." the Captain tried again. "Say something."

"I think she's speechless, Captain." Susan replied as she watched the shock on Bizzy face. "We were under the impression that Derek and Addison split up years ago."

The Captain nodded understandingly. "I'm going to go call Addison."

"To congratulate her for the twins?" Susan asked. "I'd like to speak to her too."

"Well, that too but mostly for doing something that left her mother with nothing to say."

* * *

The last chapter of my stories always take forever to post. So sorry to keep you waiting. I have such a hard time sticking to an ending, I'm constantly changing my mind about how I want a story to end. I'm going to post this before I have a chance to change my mind again. You should know that in the original ending Addison chose against taking a "leap of faith" with Derek and she went back to New York. I like this ending better though and I'm hoping that you will too.

Oh, if you're ever bored Google pictures of birth announcements for twins. Its ridiculous how cute they can be. If I didn't get so caught up with that this chapter would have been up like an hour ago.

Don't forget to review! :)


End file.
